High School of Martial Art
by The Water Dragon
Summary: The story is about Li Wenjie, a Wushu martial artist who get's into a School that focus on Martial art. With his childhood friend Asuka Kazama he will face challenges, fights, new friends, foes, and test. He will also have to face:Love
1. Chapter 1

Asuka Kazma and Emily Rochefort a.k.a Lili belong to Namco and are from the game Tekken. If Lili and/or Asuka are your favorite I'm sorry if I did something to you that you didn't like. Suzhou

Note: It is rated T because of blood and other things.

The year is 2011 and martial arts have become more popular than ever. There are even special schools for martial arts. The most popular school is "Hinamito" in Narashino Japan.

The bus stops outside the school. Out comes a 17 year old man. He has dark blue clothes and a black bag, his hair is black and short, his eyes are brown. This young man is Li Wenjie, he is a Chinaman who has trained the Chinese martial art Wushu all his life. His dream is to compete in the World Tournament of Wushu.

In front of the school was a huge gate. The gate was at least 3m. Li opens the gate and he takes a good look at the school. It was three houses, to the left was a huge red house, in the middle was a yellow house and to the right was a blue house. But there wasn't anyone outside. Perhaps they had class. Li took out a piece of paper that was in his right pocket.

"I wonder what house I'm supposed to be." Li thought.

Li chose to go to the yellow house. He opened the door and there were a ways to the left and right. In the middle was a stair. Li chooses to the take the stair. There were many people at his age. Some were standing close to a wall and talking, but most were just passing by. Close to Li was three guys talking, one of them was smoking, he had black pants and a white shirt, his hair was blonde and spiked upwards. The other two guys had black clothes and brown hair.

"Excuse me, but where's the principal office?" Li asked.

The three guys looked at him, without saying a word. Then they turned around and walked away. Two of them laughing.

"How rude." Li said quietly to himself.

Li noticed that two girls where giggling and one of them was pointing at him. Li didn't care. However, after 5 minutes, still no one would help him. Li decided to take a walk around the school to see if there's anyone who wants to help him. Meanwhile, a girl is walking in the same corridor. She has long black hair and brown eyes and she wears glasses. She has a red-brown skirt with a matching top. The girl's name is Suki Haroshima, she is an 18 year old and in her second year, she is Japanese and a Kendo specialist.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the principal office is?" Li asks.

"The principal office?" Suki asks.

"Yes."

"Oh you must be new here, am I right?"

"Yes, I just arrived here."

"Well then you should go to the red house, that's for the 1st year students."

"I see, Thank you."

"No problem." Suki says with a smile.

Li went out of the yellow house and into the red one. It was similar. However, there weren't any students there. So Li just continued looking.

Then, in one of the training grounds (which he arrived to by a strange coincidence) were a group of people, it looked like they were standing in a circle.

"You're awesome." A male voice said.

"Who's next?" A female voice said.

"I'll take you on." Another male voice said.

As Li stepped closer he saw that it was a fight.

The girl was wearing dark blue boots, light blue shorts, a light blue west, a dark blue shirt and light blue gloves. Her hair was short and brown, her eyes were also brown. She has trained Aikido her whole life. Her name is Asuka Kazama. She is very popular for many reasons, the 1st being that she is one of the best 1st year students, 2nd reason (by the boys) is because of her good looks (yet she shows little interest in guys that way, she only wants to have a "fun" fight with them) and because she often helps other people with their problems… With a knockout.

It was over after 5 seconds after the match had started. The guy throws a punch towards her face, however she takes a small step to the side and grabs his wrist and twist it lightly and leads him to the ground. He has n choice but to follow or his wrist will get broken, and then he is on the ground. Now Asuka has his whole arm in an arm breaking position, but she doesn't break it, she just gives him a little pain.

"I give up." The guy said.

"I knew you would."

"The Katanuki. An effective move used in Aikido, and can be very painful." Li said.

"How did you know that?" Asuka asked.

"Well… It's the only Aikido move I know."

Asuka then moves closer to Li. She

"Do I know you?"

"Asuka Kazma"

Asuka takes a closer look at him.

"Li Wenjie." Asuka says with a big smile.

And then she hugs him.

"WHAT THE!!?" All the guys (in the room) said.

"Long time no see." Asuka said.

"Yea, how are you?"

But before she could answer, the guys "surrounded" Li and Asuka.

"How do you know her?" Some of the guys said.

"How long have you known her?"

"Why do you know her?"

"Are you good at fighting?"

"She is my childhood friend, so I have known her my whole life, she is a good friend, no I can't fight."

"Leave him alone or you'll answer to… what do you mean you can't fight?"

"I'm not good at fighting."

"But you are better than me."

"Better than Asuka?"

"It can't be."

"We have to test him."

"I am not looking for a fight."

Suddenly a guy stepped forth. He lifted his hands (like a boxer) and he throws a punch towards Li's face, but Li lifted up his arms and he…

"Please don't hit me." Li said.

The boxer stopped.

"What?"

"Oh, thank you for not hitting me."

"What the heck?"

"He can't be a better fighter then Asuka. How's that possible?"

"Perhaps he's faking it."

"We need one more test."

"Yea, let's test him again."

"Hey, where did he go?"

"What? How?"

Before they even noticed, Li and Asuka sneaked away.

"How have you been?" Asuka asked.

"Fine, I have become the international Chinese spear champion."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"That's great, but I have to ask, why didn't you arrive one month ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the school recruited students one month ago, I think there's no room for another student."

"What? Damn. We need to talk to the principle."

"Come, I'll lead you the way."

And they went to the principal office. There's a knock on the principal's door.

"Come in." Mr Hirotaka said.

"Mr Hirotaka."

"Asuka Kazma, is there something you need?"

"My friend here wants to join the school."

"He should have come one month ago. Now leave."

"But sir, he is very talented."

"He is too late."

"Excuse me sir, I really would like to join this school." Li said.

"You are too late. Now leave."

"But sir, what about the entering test?" Asuka asked.

"No, he is too late, now leave."

"Please sir, give him one chance."

"…. Fine. But you do know we have very high expectations of martial artists taking this test, we won't just take anyone.

"I understand sir. I won't disappoint you sir."

"I hope you don't. Be ready to do the test in one hour, in room E-45."

"Yes sir. And thanks again."

"Now leave."

Asuka and Li closed the door behind them.

"He seemed a little cold hearted."

"He seems that way, but he really cares for the students. Believe me."

"I do. Well I have to get ready… um… where's E-45?"

"I'll show you."

59 minutes later.

Li was warming up, he had changed clothes, now he wore white kung fu pants and a white kung fu jacket. It looked like very light piece of clothing because it was made of cotton, he's bag was in one corner of the room. Then three people walked in, one of them was Mr Hirotaka. The other two was a middle aged man and a middle aged woman. Asuka had to wait outside. Now Li stood 5m from them. They looked like judges, and Li couldn't help but to feel slightly nervous.

"What is your name young man?" The woman said.

"Li Wenjie."

"What martial art will you show us today?" The man said.

"Wushu. I will demonstrate the Nanquan form and the Changquan form."

"Begin." Mr Hirotaka said.

Li bowed to them with his right fist in his left palm, then he begins slowly, he begins with the Nanquan form. He lifts his arms sideways and slowly they went forward. Then he quickly pulled them back and stomped in the floor. As time flew by, Li was done after 5 minutes.

"Li Wenjie." Mr Hirotaka said.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations, you are now a student of this school." The man said.

"Thank you." Li said as he bowed to them again.

"Now, you will stay in… that's weird." The man said.

"What?" Li asked nervously.

"It seems to be full. There are no dorms you can stay in" The man said.

"What? There has to be somewhere I can live."

"Hmm…. Well there is one room free."

"Yes I'll take it."

"However, that is in of the girl dorms."

"Well I don't mind, as long as I can stay I'm happy."

"Well that's the problem, if they don't want you to live there. You will have to leave."

"Oh… I see…"

"The dorm is nr 5, 100m away from the school. If they accept you, we will send all the information you need, such as classes and so on. You may leave."

"Thanks." Li said as he left the room.

"That young man… he has very impressive talents. I hope the girls let him stay." The man said.

"He is very fast. The second part of Nanquan, the Praying Mantis part, I could barely see his fists." The woman said.

"He's kicks are fast too, I was surprised that he did the Butterfly with a double twist and then landed in a split."

"All we can do wait and see what happens." Mr Hirotaka said.

Meanwhile...

"Congratulations. You made it." Asuka said.

"Thanks, I was a little nervous though."

"Nothing to worry about."

"Right… Asuka."

"Yea?"

"Could you show me dorm five?"

"Why?" Asuka asked surprised.

"Well… There's where I'll live."

Asuka got more of a serious look on her face.

"You do know that's a girls dorm right?"

"Yes but it is because…"

"Li, I didn't think you were that kind of guy." Asuka said as she turned her back to him.

"No it's not like that…"

Asuka turns around.

"How did you know I lived there?" Asuka said.

"I…"

"You want to live close to me so you can…"

"No no it's not like that, I…"

"You want to live close to me so we can hang out like we used to when we were kids right?" Asuka asked with a smile.

"I…"

"You're so cute." Asuka said again with a smile, and while she hugged him.

"Well actually…"

"Come, I'll show you." Asuka said as she took his hand and started to run.

However, two guys saw the whole scene.

"You saw that?" A guy called Akisara said.

"Yes I saw that, I'm not blind."

"Why did she hug him again?"

"Maybe because there close."

"Shut up. You did saw what kind of coward he was just an hour ago right?"

"Yes, I was right beside you."

"Why does she hang out with such a coward? I have to dig deeper to this, because I will never give up until Asuka is mine."

"Yea dream on…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Well then, let's go."

"Dumbass…"

Hope people like the 1st chapter, have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: High school begins.

"Slow down Asuka" Li said with a smile.

"No, I want you to meet my friends, and I'm sure they'll accept you."

"If you say so."

Shortly they arrived. Li noticed that the dorm looked bigger from the inside.

"Is that you Asuka?" A female voice said.

"Yea it's me. I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

Li and Asuka took of their shoes. Then they walked into the living room.

"Just you wait here ok?"

"Sure." Li said and then Asuka left.

Li by the table. The table was short so he had to sit on his knees. Close to a window Li saw a rose standing in a vase. Somehow it seemed familiar. The room had Japanese like culture. Li then heard footsteps.

"Hey Asuka, where are you?" A female voice said.

Li turned his head to where the voice came from. And there she stood. A girl, only wearing a towel (as well as a towel covering her hair)

"Ehh…" The girl said with red cheeks.

"Ehh…" Li said with red cheeks as well.

"I…" Li couldn't say anything as he is surprised by the half naked girl standing before him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" The girl screams.

Li gets surprised by her high scream and falls on his back. Asuka comes running.

"What is it?"

"There's a guy in our dorm!" The girl says as she points at Li.

"That's Li." Asuka says.

"What do you mean "that's Li? Kick him out." The girl said angrily.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Wh-What?" The girl said as she turned her head to face Asuka.

"Yea, gather the others." Asuka said.

Li got up on his feet.

"Well ok, but first I have to get dressed." The girl said.

"Dressed?" Asuka asked.

That's when Asuka noticed that her female friend only wearied a towel. The girl ran off from Li's eyesight. Then Asuka walked closer.

"Li…" Asuka said angrily

Li had a calm look on his face, not like he was afraid.

"How could you?" Asuka asks.

"I didn't do…"

Then Asuka's female instinct took over and she punched him right in the face. Li fell on his back once more and he slowly got up. He holds his right hand on his nose.

"Why didn't you avoid that?" Asuka said angrily.

"Because I deserved it."

"What?" Asuka asked surprised.

"Asuka, I have learn that if you get a girl sad or hurt her in anyway, then you are the worst possible human being there is." Li says with a smile as he looks into Asuka's eyes.

Then Asuka noticed, Li was bleeding.

"Li, you're bleeding." Asuka said as she stepped closer to him and wiped the blood away with the paper.

"It's nothing really. I have had worse." Li said with a smile.

"I feel bad for hitting you." Asuka said she looked for a piece of paper, luckily there was some on the table.

Asuka picks up the paper and she helps Li.

"Is it broken?" Asuka says worried.

"No it's fine."

Asuka smiles. Then she walks to the refrigerator.

"You want something to drink?"

"Do you have any juice?"

"Yea." Asuka says with a smile as she takes out the juice.

"You know what?"

"What?" Asuka says as she pours the juice in a glass.

"I have a feeling that this will be a good year."

"Yea, I do to." Asuka says with a smile, and then she pours juice in a glass for herself.

But, unknown to them, the girl in a towel was sitting by the wall, and she heard the whole conversation…

5 to 7 minutes later…in another room.

"No way, I don't want a guy to live here." Ayame said.

Ayame Alexandra Lawrence. A 17 year old half Japanese and half American girl. She has a 3rd Dan black belt in Judo. Her hair is long and blonde, hey eyes are light brown. She is now wearing light blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a black bracelet on her right arm. Ayame is the girl Li saw only wearing a towel.

"Don't decide that right away." Asuka says trying to convince her friend.

"But he's… he's…. He's a guy."

"Um… I know."

"But what if he tries something… you know." Ayame says

"Come on, we are five martial artists, what could he do?" Asuka says as she sits down on a table.

"Well… I guess…"

"Besides, it could be fun with a guy living here." Mina said with a smile.

Mina Joo-Eun. A 17 year old Korean girl. She has 3rd Dan in Taekwondo. Just like Asuka she enjoys fighting. She has long black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. At the moment she is wearing a black skirt and a white shirt with black arms.

"Yea, it'll be fun." Asuka said.

"Well, what do you think Shizuru?"

Shizuru Sakaki, a 18 year old Japanese. She is a ninja and one of the last living from her ninja clan. Few people know her in school and some haven't yet seen her because… well… she's a ninja. She has dark brown eyes and middle long black hair. She is wearing a pink gi that is similar to the jujutsugi, long black socks that almost cover all of her legs and chain mail (also known as Hauberk or ring mail) under her gi that is briefly shown. She also has a ninja sword on her back.

"I want him to stay." Shizuru says as she stands in a corner in the room.

"How about we have a test run?"Asuka suggests.

"What do you mean?" Mina asks.

"He can stay here for five days, and we'll see how it works out."

"Works for me." Mina says.

"Fine by me." Shizuru says.

"Okay." Ayame says.

"Great, let's go and meet him. Asuka says as she walks out of the room.

The other girls follow except for Shizuru whom walks towards her room.

"Shizuru, aren't you…" Asuka says.

"I have already met him." Shizuru interrupts her while she has her back turned towards the other girls.

"And?"

Shizuru turns her head slightly to the right.

"I like him." Shizuru says and then walks to her room.

Meanwhile Li is sitting in another room. He is reading a book. It's a horror book, the cover was black with two blood red eyes. Li closed the book and stands up (puts the book on the table) as he hear the girls coming.

"Li, you can stay." Asuka says with a smile.

"My name's Mina Joo-Eun."

"And we have already met, I am Ayame Lawrence."

"Nice to meet you all. I am Li Wenjie." Li says and then bows.

And this is where this story begins. Li did become a student of the school, however there are many challenges along the way…

Between half past 7 and 8.

Li and his new friends are watching a horror movie on the TV. It is a vampire movie. Li, Asuka and Mina are sitting in the sofa with Asuka in the middle and Li on the left side. Ayame is lying on the floor. Shizuru isn't watching. Then Li looks at the clock. Li raises and starts to walk away.

"Where're you going?" Asuka asks.

"To bed." Li said with a smile.

Mina almost spits out her coca cola. Ayame looks at him.

"Why are you going to bed so early?" Mina asks.

"To get some rest, tomorrow is my first day at this school so I wanna be fully rested."

"Suit yourself." Mina said and started to watch the movie again and drinks the last of her cola.

Li left to his room. But on his way he stoops as one of the room doors was open. He had been told that another girl (Shizuru) was living here as well, however he haven't seen her yet. Li looks inside the room but there where no one there. Li yawns and decides to go to his room. Li's room was small, all there were in it was a bed, a desk, a chair, a closet and a window. But he didn't mind, after all it is his room.

The next morning. It was early, around 7 and Asuka has already eaten breakfast and got dressed. She is wearing the same cloths like yesterday. She's about to open the door when…

"Asuka, wait up." Mina says as she comes from another room.

"Mina, what are you doing so early?"

"I have decided to follow you for once." Mina says with a smile and as she puts on a red jacket.

"This early?" Asuka asks as she opens the door.

"Yea, I want to see if the training in the morning is as effective as you say."

"Alright, come on." Asuka says as she opens the door.

As usual when Asuka walks early to the school (which starts at 9) there are no students there. Sometimes not even teachers. But the gym (tanning location, dojo (call it whatever you want)) is open. In this big room everything a martial artist could wish for. Any type of training, from weights to punching bags to boxing rings to the "throw area" (where the ground is so soft that people can throw each other). The girls walks inside and they hear a sound. It sounds like someone is hitting the punching bag, and someone is. It is Li. He is kicking the bag. His kicks are high, powerful and very fast. His kicks were so fast that even if Mina or Asuka sees that he is about to kick their body won't react in time. Li is wearing his white kung fu pants (from yesterday) and his white kung fu jacket, the jacket is untied, reviling his armless black shirt.

Then Asuka looks at Mina and could tell that she is interested, as a taekwondo martial artist, kicks is her specialty. Before Asuka could say anything Mina walks up to where Li is.

"Nice kicks." Mina says, holding her right hand on her waist.

"Good morning Mina and thank you." Li says as he bows to her.

"Good morning Li." Asuka says as she walks up to them.

"Good morning Asuka." Li says as he bows to her as well.

"How long have you been here?" Asuka asks.

"What time is it?"

"Soon eight." Asuka says.

"Then I have been her for two hours."

"You came here six?" Mina asks.

"Yes, I often train this early in the morning. I see you do as well" Li says with a smile.

"Yea, I'll go and warm up." Asuka says as she walks away.

"Li." Mina asks.

"Yes?" Li asks with a smile.

"You wanna spar with me?"

"Spar?"

"Yes." Mina says while she nods.

"I am sorry but I do not want to spar with you."

"Why not?" Mina asks annoyed.

"Well, first of I don't like fighting, and second, I don't hit girls."

Mina then gets an angry look on her face.

"Are you saying that girls are week?" Mina asks angrily.

"No that's not what I meant" Li says weaving his hands in defense.

"Are you saying that I can't take you because you are a man?" Mina says more angrily.

"No no."

"I'll prove it to you." Mina says as she walks closer to the bag.

"That's not necessary."

Then Mina hits the bag with her right foot, first on the lower part of it, then in the middle, then high and then she makes a spin kick and his the bag in the middle with her same leg.

"What are you saying now?" Mina asks as she turns to Li.

"I don't wanna spar with you."

"Why not?" Mina asks, this time more annoyed then angry.

"Because hitting girls is not nice." Li says with a serious look on his face.

"What?" Mina asks.

"When I was young, my father to me to be kind to girls, and never to hit them. And to this day I have never hit a girl." Li says with a smile.

Mina couldn't find any words to say.

"If you excuse me, I have to return to my training." Li says as he turns around.

A half an hour later, Asuka and Mina are sparring. The two girls equal. Mina attacks Asuka with a high spin kick towards her face but she avoids it with a back flip. Asuka lands in her fighting stance.

"Almost got you there." Mina says as she breathes heavily.

"That was actually close, but you still didn't hit." Asuka says with a smile.

"Let's take a break." Mina says as she walks to get some water.

"Sure." Asuka says as she takes of some sweat from her forehead with her right hand.

The both girls take a look at Li. He is still training, now acrobatic training. He does a butterfly twist and when he lands he does one more butterfly with a double twist (two twists) and when he lands he does three back flips and then two back volts. He lands in a fighting stance. He then takes three steps and does a cekongfan also know as a side volt. He lands and takes two steps and then does a volt (forward).

"It looks so easy." Mina says to Asuka.

"He's almost flying." Asuka says.

"Shit…" Mina suddenly says.

"What?" Asuka asks.

"Our class starts in 20 minutes." Mina says as she turns around and walks towards the girl's locker room.

Asuka takes a look on the clock on the wall, it was 20 minutes to 09:00.

"Li, are class starts soon." Asuka says.

"Oh yea, we have the same class. I guess we better be there in time." Li says with a smile.

"See you shortly." Li says as he walks past Asuka.

And as he did, Asuka couldn't help but to think about Li's fighting. He has such power and speed, and yet yesterday when someone was about to hit him, he said "please don't hit me." He sure can fight, but why does he act like a coward?

"I can't fight." Asuka hears Li's voice in the back of her head.

"What's up with you Li?" Asuka says to herself.

Then she looks at the clock. Five minutes have already passed.

"Shit." Asuka says and runs to the locker room.

15 minutes later. Li and Asuka made it in time for the class. Asuka sat already down by her desk but Li stood in front of the class.

"Class, listen up, we have a new student today. Be kind to him." The teacher says.

"My name is Li Wenjie, nice to meet you." Li says as he bows.

"Just take a seat by a desk Li." The teacher says as he picks up a pen.

The desk next to Asuka is free, so Li takes the seat next to his friend. Asuka is wearing the same cloths as yesterday but they are black and red instead of blue and dark blue. Li is wearing his blue cloths he wore when he first came to the school. The teacher was a middle aged man with short brown hair. The lesson went on for 50 minutes and then teacher says they'll have 5 minutes brake. During the brake all the girl's talks to each other and the guys are in small groups or gangs. Li sat by his desk and continued with the assignment.

"Hey Li." A male voice says.

"Hi." Li says to a guy who stands before him.

The guy is John Miller. He is 17 year old American kick boxer. He has blue eyes and black spiked (styled upwards, not so long) hair. He's cloths is similar to Li's but they are red instead.

"I'm John Miller." John says as takes out his hand.

"Li Wenjie." Li says as he shakes John's hand.

John then takes the seat next to Li (not Asuka's seat, left of Li).

"Let me be the first one to great you to this school." John says.

"Thanks, but you're the forth one to say it to me."

"Forth? When did you arrive here?"

"Yesterday." Li says as he closes his book and puts down his pen.

"And three people have already talked to you? Who are they?"

"They are Ayame Lawrence, Mina Joo-Eun and Asuka Kazama."

John just stares at him.

"What?" Li asks.

"Seriously?"

"Yea, what's so strange about that?"

"Honestly, do you expect that I would believe that Asuka Kazama would…"

"Li, are you coming with me to the gym after school?" Asuka interrupts John.

John just stares at them, his mouth open and his eyes twice as big.

"Yea sure." Li says with a smile.

"Thanks." Asuka says and then she walks back to her friends.

Li turns around to face John, and he still stares the same way.

"…. Why? …. How? … But…" Is all John can say.

"What?" Li asks.

"How do you know Asuka?" John asks with a detective face.

"I'm her childhood friend." Li says with a smile.

"Of course you are. And how do you know Mina?"

"I just…"

"Don't tell me…your sister?"

"No."

"Your cousin?"

"No."

"Then…."

"She and I live in the same dorm." Li says.

"Of course you….Whaaat?" John asks with his weird look again.

"Yea, I live in the same dorm as Asuka, Mina, Ayame and Shizuru."

Suddenly John "head butts" the desk.

"Are you okay?" Li asks.

John didn't answer…

"Hey, John." Li says again.

Then a sound came from John that sounded like sobbing, John is crying.

"What's the matter John?" Li asks.

"It's nothing, it's just that I have been here for a month and I'm almost nobody. You arrived yesterday and you (not only do you have "a special bound" with Asuka) but you also share dorm with two of the school's hottest girls."

"Special bound?" Li asks confused.

"Tell me..." John says as he leans in closer to whisper something.

"Have you seen there… you know." John says as he raises his eye browns.

"No I have not." Li says as he turns his face and gets a serious face.

"Damn…"

"However, I did see Ayame in a towel."Li says as he faces John again.

"No way."

"But she did not do it on purpose so I thought she felt ashamed so I apologized to her."

"What? You did? You didn't take any pictures?"

"Of course not." Li says slightly annoyed and upset.

"Why not? I mean girl in a towel? You had to do something."

"Yes I did." Li says.

"What?" John asks hoping for something dirty.

"I looked away."

John stares at him once more.

"You are a stupid man my friend." John says.

"I am an honorable man."

"Yea yea, let's talk about something else. What martial art do you do?"

"Wushu, you?"

"Kick boxing."

"My Sanshou technique (the fighting version of wushu) is similar to kick boxing.

"Seriously?"

"Yea."

"Dude, we should spar sometime."

"I'd love to." Li says with a smile.

"Sweet."

Then the teacher comes back. The first class ends quickly and Li is happy that he has made a new friend.

"Hey Asuka, where's next class?" Li asks while they get out of the room.

"We don't have the next class together, but you have the same class as Mina, just find her."

"Okay." Li says with a smile and then walks away.

As Li has twenty minutes break he has enough time to find Mina. Li comes to corridor that is almost empty there are three people standing by the lockers.

"Give us the money." Frankie says.

Frankie, a 22 year old American sumo wrestler. He is very big. He is one of the bully's of the school. He is wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. Frankie has short blonde hair and brown eyes. He has Italian accent.

"Yea, right now." Joey says.

Joey, also known as "Joey the rat" or as "Frankie's brain. He and Frankie always bully someone, unlike Frankie Joey is small and week. He is 22 years old and doesn't really know why he is at this school. He has (almost) shoulder long brown hair and blue eyes. Like Frankie he has Italian accent and is from America.

"No I don't have anything." Irwandi says.

Irwandi Tandubua, a 17 year old Indonesian. He is known for being "a nerd". He's martial art style is Silat (also known as Pencak Silat) but he rarely uses it, only when it's time to train. He has short black hair and dark brown eyes, He is wearing white jeans and a gray shirt.

"Hurry up and give us the money, we got other students waiting for us to take their money." Joey says.

Li, seeing this, walks up to them and stands before Irwandi.

"Leave him alone." Li says.

"Look Frankie, a new kid." Joey says.

"Yes I see." Frankie says as he looks down at Li.

"Just leave him alone." Li says with a serious look on his face.

"I'm afraid this we cannot do, you see, he own us money." Joey says.

"And what if he doesn't pay?" Li asks.

Then Frankie takes a step forward.

"Okay I understand, I don't want any trouble, I'll pay for him." Li says as he waves his hands in defense.

"You don't have to…" Irwandi whispers to Li.

"Don't worry." Li whispers back.

"How much?" Li asks as he takes out his wallet.

"I'm happy today, I think 30 yen would do fine." Joey says.

Li gives him 30 yen. But as he was about to put down his wallet in his pocket…

"That's 30 for him, and now 30 for you." Joeys says stretching his hand out for more.

Li looks at him, but takes out 30 yen and gives it to him.

"I like this kid, now go, and stay out of trouble." Joey says as he leaves.

Li turns around to face Irwandi.

"I… Thank you." Irwandi says.

"No problem, I'm happy to help." Li says with a smile.

"But I feel so bad for you, you have lost 60 yen. Let me repay you." Irwandi says as he takes out his wallet.

"No it's okay, don't worry about it."Li says with a smile.

Irwandi just stairs at him.

"How rude of me, I am Irwandi Tandubua." Irwandi says as he bows.

"Li Wenjie, nice to meat you Irwandi." Li says with a smile.

"You must be new here right?" Irwandi asks.

"Yes I arrived yesterday." Li says.

"I see, what class do you have?"

"Right now I have..:" Li looks at his papers.

"History."

"I do as well."

"Great, then do you mind showing me the way?" Li asks.

"I'd be happy to?" Irwandi says as they walk down the corridor.

Meanwhile…

"Asuka, there you are." A girl says.

"Hey." Asuka says with a smile.

Asuka takes the seat next to her friend Ayame. Asuka takes a look at Ayame, but she is just staring out of the window, looking at the sky and kinds walking by the school.

"Hey Ayame." Asuka says.

"Hm?" Ayame asks as she looks at Asuka.

"Are you okay?" Asuka asks.

"Yea I'm fine." Ayame says and then looks out the window again.

Asuka knows she has something on her mind. Ayame is usually shy but today, she seemed… troubled.

In another class….

Li and Irwandi walks into the classroom. The class hasn't started so everyone is talking to each other.

"Hey Li." John says as he waves his hand in the air.

"You have history to?" Li asks as he takes the seat next to John.

"Yea, isn't that weird?" John asks.

Then the teacher walks into the classroom and everybody takes a seat. Irwandi takes the seat next to Li.

One and a half hour later the class ends, and it's time for lunch. And as Li doesn't know the way John and Irwandi leads the way.

"My favorite lesson, lunch." John says as they enter the dining room.

The dining room is big. It is on the third floor. It has many windows and a big clock on the wall (opposite the way Li and the others came from). Besides the way Li, John and Irwandi came from so is there three other ways into the dining room. The tables are round. Around half of the school is already eating. Li and his new friends take a stand into the lunch line.

"Here's where you find food." John says as he takes a tray.

"I've noticed that." Li says as he takes a tray.

"This is great food, they even serve pizza." John says as he takes a plate and puts it on his tray.

"Nice." Li says as he does the same.

"And the best part, they have a machine over there that gives you any drink you want." John says as he points at a machine 10m away from them.

"Anything?" Li asks.

"Yea, from Soda to Coca cola to Fanta, and the best part is we can how much we want." John says with a huge smile.

"That's good, but I don't drink any of that." Li says as he takes food on his plate.

"Yes it is…what? You don't drink coca cola?" John asks surprised.

"No."

"Why not?" John says as the three of them takes a seat around a round table.

"Its better to drink water, milk and tea." Li says as he starts to eat.

"Weird, you're the first person I know to say that." John says.

"I don't think it's weird, I think he is smart." Irwandi says.

"Yea but… Hey Irwandi." John says as he looks at Irwandi.

"Yea?"

"What's your style?"

"Silat."

"I see. Does it focus much on kicks?"

"No, on body points."

"Such as?"

"Eyes."

"… Okay. I'll go and take more coca cola." John says as he leaves the table.

"Li, what's your martial art?"

"Wushu."

"That's a Chinese martial art, am I right?"

"Yes. By the way, do you know anyone that uses wushu?"

"No I don't. Sorry"

"It's okay."

Li takes a look at his food. Spaghetti and meatballs. It's good. Li is really happy here, he has many friends and its fun. Sure he missed everyone in China but he'll visit them sooner or later. Li couldn't find any way this could be any better.

"It's time you learn things about the school." John says.

"What do you mean?" Li asks confused.

"Well, here everyone hangs out with their martial art class, for example all the karate kids are one gang and all the boxing kids are one gang. But the girls they just hang out randomly you know, but mostly with their martial art friends." John says.

"I see, but what about you guys?" Li asks.

"There isn't anyone else that does Silat, and you're my first two friends."

"Well, the kick boxers… just doesn't want me with them…"

"I see, well it doesn't matter, because we got out own little gang right here." Li says as he takes his left hand on Irwandi's left shoulder and his right hand on John's shoulder.

"Yea." John and Irwandi says (at the same time) with a smile.

"Hey, who's that?" Li asks as he points at a guy sitting alone at a table.

"That's Seh." John says.

"Seh? You mean his name is "Snake"?" Li asks.

"No his name is Seh." John says.

Seh, a 17 year old Chinese. He is a master of the Snake kung fu, so skilled that he got the name Seh meaning "Snake" in Mandarin. Seh has shaved black hair (yet not bald and not exactly like a monk) and dark brown eyes. Unlike normal students (who wear "normal" cloths when they do not train) Seh always wear his martial art cloths (martial art robe). He has black kung fu shoes (like Li) and white socks, he has orange pants and an orange robe. The robe is similar to a shaolin robe or a jiu-jutsu jacket (or shirt). However his right arm (of his robe) seemed to have been ripped of. Unlike other students who eats spaghetti and meatballs (except for Irwandi (who's vegetarian) and others) so is Seh eating noodles with Chinese chopsticks.

"Why is he eating all by himself?" Li asks.

"Because no one wants to." John says.

"Why?"

"He is a scary guy, people say that he have never lost a fight. And he isn't very friendly." John says.

"I have heard a rumor that he hurt someone during a match so that guy almost died." Irwandi says.

"What? What happened to the guy?" Li asks.

"He luckily survived, but he's in a wheel chair for life and can never use his left arm again. But it's just a rumor." Irwandi says.

"… Well everyone needs friends." Li says as raises and then starts to walk over to Seh's table.

"What are… Well, I'll miss him." John says.

"Don't be stupid, he's not going to die. " Irwandi says.

"Hi. Could I sit here?" Li asks as he takes his hands on a chair.

Seh says nothing, he keeps his eyes closed and eats his noodles. Li takes a seat anyway.

"How are you?" Li asks.

Seh says nothing. Li then raises and begins to leave.

"Well, bye." Li says as he turns around and starts to walk away. However, after one step…

"International Qiang Champion." Seh says as he puts down the bowl on the table.

Li turns around, however he doesn't get a chance to speak…

"I challenge you to a Qiang duel."

Yet again Li didn't get a chance to speak.

"In one week, in gym nr 3. Five o clock. If you do not show up, I will be the honorable victor." Seh says and then he raises and walks away.

Li stands there, and then he turns around and walks back to his friends and takes a seat.

"He's back." John says.

"What happened?" Irwandi asks.

"We talked, and well I am going to meet him again in the gym next week." Li says.

"Next week? What's he going to do until then? Meditate? Can't you just hang out at his place?"

"We are not going to hang out, I challenged me to a Qiang duel."

"Qiang? What's that? It's it like a Chinese version of poker?" John asks half joking.

"…No, It's the name of the Chinese spear."

"So he challenged you to a spear duel?" Irwandi asks.

"Yes."

"I see, well let's not worry about that."

Then (suddenly) Asuka takes a seat.

"Hi guy's, haven't you eaten yet?" Asuka asks.

"A…A…Asuka." John says.

"Hello Asuka." Irwandi says.

"Hi, we haven't met, who are you?" Asuka asks with a smile.

"My name is Irwandi." Irwandi says.

"Nice to meat you Irwandi." Asuka says.

"I'm John." John says.

"John, I know who you are." Asuka says.

"Yea you do." John says with a smile.

"Why are you still sitting here? You have finished your lunch." Asuka says.

"Oh yea we have." John says as he rises.

A short while later, when they get out from the dining room and walks in a corridor.

"So what's happening?" Asuka asks (mostly towards Li)

Li is about to answer but John does it instead.

"Nothing really, well Li got some spear duel with Seh but nothing else I can think of." John says.

"What? A spear duel?" Asuka asks while she gets her books out of a locker.

Li is the only one to stop while she does it, John and Irwandi just continues to walk.

"Yea, nothing really." Li says.

"What do you mean "nothing really?" You are going to have a weapon duel." Asuka says.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Li says with a smile.

"Did you agree to it?" Asuka asks as she closes the locker.

"No, well sort of…"

"No? Well then I'll find Seh and I'll teach him a lesson or two." Asuka says upset while they are walking to class.

"No don't do that, just don't worry about it, I'll handle it." Li says with a smile.

"Well… alright, but if he hurts you…" Asuka says as they enter a classroom.

"Don't worry, we are not going to fight." Li says with a smile.

Then Asuka takes her seat while Li stands at the door, not sure if this is his class to.

"Hey Li, over here." John says as he waves his hand in the air.

Li smiles and walks over to his friend. Surprisingly so is there a seat next to him free.

"Could I sit here?" Li asks just to be sure no one else sits there.

"Yea, that's supposed to be Frankie's seat but he and Joey are never at class." John says.

"I see." Li says as he takes the seat.

"I am not sure if I'm in this class." Li says as he opens his black bag and takes out what he needs a pen and piece of paper to write on.

"No you are supposed to be here, I have read your schedule."

"I see… you read my schedule? … When…. Anyway, what's this class anyway?" Li asks.

"It's…"

Then the door opens (again) and for some reason every student looks if it's the teacher, it's not. Instead comes in a student, Lili Rochefort.

As Lili walks to her seat, a book in her left hand and her right hand touching her hair, her hair in the air.

"Who's that?" Li asks as Lili walks to her seat.

"That's Lili Rochefort, she is (I think) the popular girl in the whole school, so popular she hangs out in the blue house." John says.

Emily Rochefort a.k.a Lili. She is 17 years old and from Monaco. She is very rich thanks to her father, but is not popular because of her money but because of her looks, especially her long blonde hair and her blue eyes. It even looks like she has "maids" after her. She is wearing a white Victorian-style dress that ends with a skirt and white boots.

"I see, she's…"

"Yea, hot." John says.

"No, beautiful." Li says.

"Yea, what?" John asks.

Then the door opens again. All the students take a look to see if it's the teacher, it's not, it's just student, Ayame.

As Lili is already here, no guy seems interested in Ayame. She knows that she is not even close as popular as Lili, she almost has no friends, (except for the girls who live in her dorm) sure she always had someone to be with during the breaks but none would hang out with her (expect for Asuka, Mina and Shizuru) and it makes her sad.

Ayame walks to her seat and without knowing it she takes the seat next to Li.

"Hey Ayame, are you alright?" Li asks concerned as he sees her sad look.

"…What?" Ayame asks as she takes a look at Li.

"Are you alright?" Li asks.

"I'm okay." Ayame says.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Li asks.

"No it's alright." Ayame says with a smile.

"Okay then." Li says as he smiles back.

Then (finally) the teacher walks into the classroom.

"Good afternoon, let's open page…" The teacher says as she puts her books on the table.

"Li really is something, I have never seen his kindness anywhere before, still as kind he was when we were kids." Asuka thinks.

Almost two hours later, the same class, same teacher, other class. Now they were in the gym, to work on their martial arts skills, the teacher is only there to keep students from fighting and perhaps give some tips.

Everyone has changed cloths. Li has changed to his white kung fu cloths, John has red pants (similar to Li's) and a black armless shirt, Asuka has the same cloths she wore before, Ayame has a judogi on her and Lili is wearing a gray corset with gray denim jeans (with embroidery) and black wraps. The class is a totally twenty two people and they all had more than enough room to train. Some train together and some train alone. John is training on the punching bag, Asuka is training on another punching bag, Ayame is training with two of her judo friends, Lili is training with her "maids" and Li is training on his acrobatic skills.

John is sweating, he has hit the bag none stop for five minutes now, he slowly grabs the bag to rest and while he does it he takes a look at Li.

Li does two back volts and then (suddenly) when he lands he does one forward volt.

"Shit dude." John says.

"What?" Li asks.

"That's some skills."

"Nah."

"You kidding me, you're awesome." John says as he points at Li.

"Many people around the world can do it, it's nothing special." Li says.

"Yea but, it's different to see on the internet and to see it with your own eyes." John says.

"Thanks, but it's not hard. You just need courage to do it." Li says.

"I guess, but still… you wanna spar?" John says as he takes his hands up.

"Sure." Li says.

John and Li walks away from the bag, now they're 2m from each other, John is in a kickboxing stance while Li just stands normal.

"Let's begin with show sparing, then we could do real sparing." John says.

"Sure." Li says with a smile.

John then takes steps towards Li and then throws a punch (with his left arm) towards Li's face, Li however hits John on the side of his head (with his right arm) but not a punch, more of a slap. Li hits John before he could hit him, even though Li had his hands by his hips and John had his hands guarding his face. John shakes his head.

"You're fast dude." John says with a smile.

"Thanks." Li says, smiling back at him.

"You think you can do that with a kick?" John teasing him a little.

"No I don't." Li says as he shakes his head.

"Try it." John says.

"Okay." Li says as he now gets into a fighting position, similar to that of John's.

John then throws his left punch towards Li's face, but Li does a sidekick (with his right leg) and kicks John in the stomach yet not hard, but John takes two steps back.

"I didn't even have time to block it." John thinks as he holds his right hand on the spot where Li has kicked him.

"I'm sorry, you okay?" Li asks.

"Yea I'm okay, you didn't kick me so hard, but you're so fast." John says as he takes a step closer.

"Thanks, speed is the most important thing in Wushu."

"How come you're so fast? I mean what kind of training did you do? Did you have weights on your legs?"

"No."

"Then what did you do?"

"We don't do train one thing for a month and then we learn something new, in wushu you always train the basic kicks, jumps and everything. We repeat everything once or tweeze every training." Li says.

"I see. And what about…"

"Hey Li." Asuka comes and interrupts.

"Yes?" Li says as he slightly turns to the left to face Asuka.

Suddenly Asuka does a spin kick towards Li's face, he avoids it by taking a step back.

"What are you doing?" Li asks.

"Fight me." Asuka says as she attacks again.

This time she tries to hit him on the top of his head with her elbow but he once again avoids it by taking a step to the side. She tries to hit him in the stomach with a spinning side kick but Li takes a step back and as he blocks it with his hands. Then she tries to sweep him but he avoids it by doing a side volt (cekongfan) then Asuka does a side volt herself but as an attack however Li avoids it by a back flip.

"Come on Li, fight back." Asuka says with a smile, and then she attacks him again with a kick towards the face.

Slowly, all the students form a small crowd around them, the teacher however, sees it only as a sparring match and doesn't pay too much attention to it.

"He's fast." A guy says.

"Nah, she's playing with him." Another guy says.

Li blocks two punches by Asuka (with his hands) and gets ready for her next attack.

"He's an armature." One of Lilis friends/maids says to Lili.

However Lili doesn't listen to her friend, instead she at the fight.  
Asuka smiles to Li, on the expiration of her face Asuka will do something. And she makes a jump spin kick towards Li, it is high, fast and powerful yet Li avoids it with a butterfly twist to the side. Asuka is about to do one more attack when…

"You got some skills." Lili says as she takes three steps forward.

"How about you fight with me?" Lili asks.

Asuka is about to say something but…

"I don't wanna fight anyone." Li says with his hands in the air.

"He is sparring with me so go and find yourself your own sparring partner." Asuka says completely ignoring what Li said.

"It's not for you to decide." Lili says as she looks into Asuka's eyes.

"Not you either." Asuka says as she looks into Lili's eyes.

"If I may say something…" Li says.

Both Asuka and Lili look at him.

"I don't wanna fight anybody."

"Is he stupid? Lili asks him to fight and he says no." A guy whispers.

"Yea, the same with Asuka." Another guy whispers.

"Alright class listen up." The teacher says and everyone looks at her.

"Class dismissed, you may stay and train furthermore, or have fun, class is over for today, but don't forget to study for the test tomorrow." The teacher says as most of the students begins to walk to the locker room.

Li however walks up to the teacher.

"Excuse me miss but what test?" Li asks.

"Don't worry about it Li, this is your 1st day at school, so you won't do any test this week."

"I see, thank you." Li says as he bows to her.

Li notice that the only people left is himself, John, Asuka and Lili. They are still mad at each other.

"Luckily for you, I have something more important to do." Lili says as she leaves.

"Yea you go, we don't want you here anyway." Asuka says.

Lili doesn't say anything back. Li walks to Asuka and stands beside her.

"Asuka, what do you got against her?" Li asks.

"I don't like her, she has the personality of a… you know…"

"Oh…"

"They say she is one of the top students here but Asuka is the only one who has defeated her in a fight." John says.

"I see, so you're rivals then?" Li asks.

"I guess…" Asuka says.

"Well see you guys later, I have to go and study for the test, see ya." John says as he leaves.

"The test? I haven't studied." Asuka says and then turns around to face Li.

"Li, I know we decided that we would train now. But I really have to…"

"I understand. Go and study, I'll stay here and train for a while." Li says with a smile.

"Thanks." Asuka says as she leaves.

Li decides to train Nanquan. After one and a half hour he's done. After 15 min in the locker room (changing cloths, showering, sauna e.t.c) he decides to go to the cafeteria (he noticed it when he was in the dining room) to see if there's something to eat. Li is now wearing his blue cloths (the cloths he arrived with) and his black bag on his back. He has black shoes (the reason why I don't describe the shoes is because I think they aren't (so much) important but everyone is wearing shoes). After walking up the stairs Li opens the dining room. However there is no one there. On the cafeteria is a white piece of paper with a text "closed".

"I guess I have to cook something when I get back to the dorm." Li thinks while he walks out of the dining room.

Li closes the door behind him. He walks towards the stairs but stoops to look through the window. Li can see almost the whole school yard. It is empty, expect for Ayame. She stands close to the school gate.

Ayame is standing by the school, she holds her dark green backpack in her hands. A guy approaches her.

"Ayame, what are you doing here? Haven't your school day ended?" Ikari says.

Ikari Hisatsu, 17 year old Japanese. He is one of many who study Karate at the school. He is known to be a trouble maker. He has short black spiked upwards hair. He is wearing a black T-shirt, a green west, white shorts, sandals and a gray headband.

"Leave me alone Ikari." Ayame says as she turns her back towards him.

"Come on, don't be like that." Ikari says as he walks closer to her.

Ikari is now standing behind her, he then grabs her breast (with his right hand over her right shoulder)

"Wh-What are you doing?" She says with red cheeks.

"Come on, play with me for a while." Ikari says with a smile.

Ayame grabs his arm and throws him over her hip.

"Pervert." Ayame says angrily.

Li sees Ayame throwing someone on the hard ground, that can't be a good sign. Li starts to run towards the stairs. The stairs are twelve steps. Instead of running down the stairs he jumps over (7-8 steps) to the wall, from the wall (with all his power on his left leg) he jumps over the last steps and starts to run to the next stair.

"That hurt Ayame." Ikari says, holding his right hand on his back.

"Well you deserve it you creep."

"Stop it Ayame, let's play for a while."

"Yea, let him play." A black muscular man says.

The black man is Mark, he's a bodybuilder and a wrestler, 18 years old African-American. He is wearing black jeans and a red armless shirt. He is bald.

"Come on Ayame, don't do it the hard way, we don't wanna hurt you." Jack says.

Jack, a 17 years old American, he is a boxer, he is wearing black jeans and a blue armless shirt.

Ayame is realizing what they are going to do, she starts to run towards the school (as Jack and Mark was covering the other ways) and they runs after her. But Ayame falls down on the ground, turning around (her back on the ground) she sees them standing there.

"Caught you." Mark says.

"Don't…" Ayame says.

Then Li jumps over Ayame and hits Mark in the chest with a wushu jump double kick (similar to wrestling's drop kick but Li lands on his feet) and Mark falls backwards.

"Leave her alone." Li says standing in front of Ayame.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to put in different characters from different games into the story, I'll try to put in one each chapter. In this chapter Hitomi from the Dead or Alive series will join the story.

Jack boxer

Mark wrestler

"Leave Ayame alone." Li says

"Who the hell are you?" Ikari asks, while Mark gets up on his feet, holding one hand where Li has kicked him.

"It doesn't matter. If you walk away now this will be less painful."

"Let's go Ayame." Li says as he helps her up, ignoring Ikari completely.

"Hey, listen to me." Ikari says angrily.

Li turns around, Ayame stands behind him.

"If you want, you could join our little game." Ikari says with a smile.

Ikari's two friends smile as well. Li turns his hand into a fist.

"You should be ashamed with yourself. Doing such horrible things…"

"You must be one of those "honourable guys" as well. Let me tell you, you are wasting your time. You should have left when you had the chance." Ikari says with a smile.

Suddenly Jack attacks Li with a straight punch towards the face. Li however avoids it and grabs Jack's wrist, then with his other hand he hits Jack in the stomach with an open palm strike. Jack falls backwards.

"Chinese martial art?" Ikari says.

Mark then runs straight to Li, he is going to bulrush him. Li, aware of his movement. When Mark gets close Li hits him right in the face with his left knee, then he quickly hits him in the stomach with a sidekick, then a front kick with the other leg and then with a spinning side kick with his other leg, hitting him in the stomach three times. Mark falls backwards, holding his hands on his stomach. He tries to get up, but it's too painful.

"I admit, you got some skills. But it won't help you against me." Ikari says as he gets into his fighting position.

Li attacks, he does a high jump spinning kick, aiming for Ikari's head. But he easily avoids it.

"To easy." Ikari says confident.

But as Li lands he does a spinning low kick that hits Ikari's legs, sweeping him.

"I should have known." Ikari says with a smile, still on the ground.

Ikari then jumps up from the ground.

"Time to get serious." Ikari says as he attacks Li.

Ayame still stands on the same spot, watching the fight in front of her. Ikari does five punches towards Li's head, however Li avoids them all. Ikari does a kick from the side, also aiming for Li's head. But Li blocks it. Ikari is about to do yet another punch but Li slaps him. Ikari gets an angrier look at his face, he attacks Li once again, but with a side kick. Li avoids it. Ikari throws a punch towards Li's head, but he avoids it and steps closer to Ikari. Li puts his open palm on Ikari's chest and pushes him backwards.

Ikari jumps up to his feet again. He is mad. He attacks Li with a front kick and then with a spinning side kick. But Li avoids them both. Ikari does a punch towards Li's chest, Li blocks it with a circle movement with his left hand and at the same time he hits Ikari in the chest with his right hand. Ikari takes few steps backwards. Ikari runs towards Li. Li jumps high in the air and does a spinning jump sidekick. He hits Ikari in the stomach and he falls backwards.

Li takes a look at the three lying on the ground.

"You should all learn the value of respect." Li says as he points at them.

They all stare at him, still lying on the ground. Li turns around and walks to Ayame.

"Are you okay?" Li asks with a smile.

She looks into his eyes, then she suddenly begins to cry. She hugs him.

"You saved me…Thank you." Ayame says, crying on his chest.

"No need to thank me, I'm sure anyone would help." Li says with a smile.

She looks up at his eyes. Ikari, Mark and Jack all look at the scene. They all have feelings of guilt.

"Let's go." Li says as he picks up her bag pack and walks away.

Ayame follows him, she walks behind him, blushing. Shortly they get back to their dorm.

"Hello?" Li asks as he opens the door.

No answer.

"Looks like they are out." Li says as he walks inside.

Ayame is quiet, she is blushing and looks down at the floor. She walks to her room. She opens her door, walking in slowly. She slowly closes the door behind her. She takes a seat on her bead, grabbing a teddy bear. She puts her head on the pillow, holding the bear tightly.

"Asuka, are you in there?" Li asks as he knocks at her door.

No answer.

"I'm coming in." He says as he slowly opens the door.

No one's there. Li closes the door. He knocks at Mina's room. No one answers. He doesn't open it. He walks past Shizuru's room, he stoops when he hears something falling inside. He opens the door.

"Shizuru, are you…"

He is cut of as a knife flies in the air, passing by his face and hitting the wall.

"Wenjie." Shizuru says, standing in a corner.

"Shizuru, nice to meet you." Li says as he bows.

She just looks at him.

"Do you know where Asuka and Mina are?"

"Out." She says as she walks towards another corner of her room.

"I see, do you know when they come back?"

"No." Shizuru says as she ties something in the corner.

"Well… see ya." Li says as he leaves the room.

Shizuru doesn't say anything. Li walks into the kitchen, He starts to cook. As time passes by he gets down with his cooking. Then Asuka and Mina open the front door.

"We're back." Asuka says.

"You cam just in time, I have made dinner." Li says from the kitchen.

"You're kidding right?" Mina says as she walks inside the kitchen.

At the kitchen table is five plates and chopsticks.

"What is…?" Asuka says as she steps next to Mina.

"I hope you don't mind." Li says as he puts a towel on a table.

"No…" Mina says as she walks inside the kitchen and takes a seat.

"I'll go and tell Ayame and Shizuru." Asuka says.

And after a short while, all of them are at the table. Even Shizuru whom rarely sits at the table with the others. They are eating noodles with chicken and vegetables. Li is the only one whom has begun eating.

"Please try it, and tell me what you think."

Asuka eats some noodles and a piece of a chicken.

"It's good." Asuka says with a smile.

Li smiles back at her.

"Thank you." He says as he does a slight bow.

"It's really good." Mina says as she almost as her mouth full.

"Thank you." Li says as he bows to her as well.

"What do you think Ayame?"

Li looks at Ayame, she takes some noodles into her mouth.

"Delicious." Ayame says with a smile.

"Thank you." Li says with a smile and as he bows yet again.

"What do you think Shizuru?" Li asks as he turns his head to face Shizuru.

But she is gone, the plate is empty and there's a note next to it. Li takes the note, he reads it.

"Tasty…" Li reads it with a smile.

After a short while of talking at the table, Li takes all the plates and starts to do the dishes.

"We can help you Li." Asuka says with a smile.

"Yea, let us help with the dishes." Mina says.

"There's no need, I'll do it." Li says with a smile.

A short while later, the girls (except for Shizuru) sits in a sofa and watches TV. Li however takes a small bag and opens the front door.

"I'll go and train, bye."

"Bye… Wait Li I'll…" Asuka says but Li has already closed the door.

On the way to the gym Li takes a look at the nature. He sees a squirrel running up on a tree. It makes him smile. In a few moments Li arrives at the gym. He switches into his white kung fu cloths, and as expected he is the only one there. He takes a look at the clock, it says half past six. Li starts to warm up, simple running around. After his warm up he starts to stretch, and after that he does some kicking. However he stops when he hears that the door opens and people walks inside. It's Ikari, Mark and Jack.

"So here you are." Ikari says.

"What do you want?" Li asks.

"We have something to say to you." Ikari says with a smile.

"Yea…" Mark says as he walks closer.

"We do…" Jack says as he walks closer.

Li gets into a defensive stance. Jack and Mark are close to him now.

"Tell him boys." Ikari says with a "evil" smile.

"We are sorry." Mark says.

"Yea…Wait what?" Ikari asks.

"You were right, what we did was wrong." Jack says.

"Disrespectful and dishonourable." Mark says.

"And for that, we are sorry." Jack says.

"Thank you." Li says as he puts his right fist into his left palm.

"But I am not the one you should apologise to, but I thank you."

Then both Jack and Mark puts their right hand into their left palm and makes a slight bow to Li, Li does the same to them.

"What are you doing? Weren't we supposed to gang up on him?" Ikari asks angrily.

"Forget it dude." Jack says as he walks past Ikari.

"Handle him yourself." Mark says as he walks past Ikari.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ikari asks his "friends".

Jack and Mark close the door behind them. Ikari turns around, looking at Li. Li has his hands behind his back.

"I have a backup plan for a situation like this." Ikari says and then snaps with his fingers.

Then 10 guys walks inside, they walk next to Ikari.

"Now you got nowhere to run." Ikari says with a smile.

"I don't want any trouble."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten involved."

The ten guys start to walk towards Li. Li however doesn't move. One of the guys attacks Li with a tornado kick, Li avoids it by walking backwards. The guy starts to do a series of kicks that Li blocks. Li sees an opening and punches towards his chest, but he stops one inch from hitting him. As the guy is about to attack again (with his feet) Li hits him with the one inch punch. Another guy attacks Li with a spinning jump kick but Li avoids it with a back flip. Then another guy attacks Li with a series of punches, Li blocks them all. Then Li attacks the guy with a back fist towards the side of the guy's head. The guy knows he'll get hit so he closes his eyes. Li notice this and stops one inch from hitting him. The guy opens his eyes and sees Li's hand. The guy removes Li's hand and punches him in the chest. Li takes three steps backwards, only to by hit by another guy whom hits him with a jump kick in the chest. Li falls backwards.

"What's the matter? To hard for you?" Ikari asks with his arms crossed.

Li slowly rises. Looking at his attackers. They all wear different kinds of cloths. They have different styles. Most notably karate, taekwondo and kung fu.

"You think you have a chance? You are a weird guy."

Li makes his right hand into a fist, he then smiles towards Ikari. Then a guy attacks from the left with a jump kick towards Li. Li does a jump spinning sidekick and hits the guy in the chest. When Li lands two guys attack him with one punch itch. Li blocks both of them (upwards) and hits them both with an open palm strike in the chest. As the guys falls backwards Li sweeps a guy attacking him from the left. As the guy falls Li does a spinning jump kick and kicks one guy in the head that attacked him from behind. As the guy falls to the ground, the reaming standing guys takes a step back.

"Damn it." Ikari says as he makes his hand into a fist.

One guy attacks Li from the right and one from the left. Li hits the guy from the right with an elbow to his chest and then does a side kick at the guy attacking from the left, hitting him in the chest. Then Li does a side kick (with the other leg) at the guy he just elbowed, hitting him in the stomach. Both guys fall backwards. Then one guy attacks Li from the front with a punch towards his head. Li blocks it and hits the guy on the side of the head with a back fist. The guy falls to the side. Now only one guy and Ikari are standing up.

"Pretty good, let's see how you do against me." The guy says.

The guy is wearing black jeans, black shoes, a dark blue shirt and a brown jacket. He has blue eyes and shaved blond hair. The guy is called Luupo.

Luupo makes a high kick towards Li's face, Li avoids it. Luupo then does a low kick that Li avoids. Luupo then does a spinning side kick towards Li's face that he also avoids.

"Come on, hit me." Luupo says as he attacks again.

Luupo attacks Li with a series of punches however Li avoids them all.

"Hit me." Luupo says, trying to tease Li…

And Li hits him, right in the face. Luupo falls down on his back, knocked out. Li starts to walk towards Ikari, with not a smile on his face.

"Take it easy Li, we are friends right?" Ikari says with a scared and fake smile.

Li notice that Ikari is about to punch him, but Li is faster. Li does a series of punches, about twenty punches. But Li stops every punch one inch from hitting Ikari. As Li stops the last punch, Ikari slowly falls down to his knees, scared. Li doesn't say anything, he just walks and takes his bag and then he walks towards the exit of the room. But before he opens the door he turns around, puts his right fist into his left palm and bows to his opponents. Then he leaves.

"Hey, there's a movie starting." Mina says as she throws away a coca cola can.

Mina and Ayame are sitting in the sofa. Mina throws the can on the ground. Asuka is in the shower. Then the front door opens. Ayame and Mina take a look at who it is… Li of course.

"Hey Li, there's a movie starting." Mina says with a smile.

"You want to see it with us?" Ayame says with a smile as well, slightly blushing.

"No thanks. I'll go to sleep now." Li says with a smile towards the two girls, and then he walks into his room.

"He really trains hard." Mina says as she looks at the TV.

"Yea…" Ayame says, slightly disappointed.

"Li?" Asuka asks, coming from the bathroom wearing pink pyjamas.

"He went into his room, he us going to bed." Mina says, looking at the TV.

Li sits on his bed. Taking of his socks, then the door to his room opens.

"Asuka." Li says with a smile.

"Hey Li." She says as she closes the door.

As she turns around (after closing the door) she sees Li is only wearing pants, nothing else. She lightly blushes as she takes a seat next to Li on his bed. She notices that his body wasn't so big as many other guys at the school, but Li was muscular yet not big. But he was by far not the strongest in the school but his body is well trained.

"Is there something you need?"

"No not really, I just we could talk a little."

"Talk? About what?" Li asks as he looks at her.

"Well… Last time we meet was about two years ago. So…"

"I see, well I have trained... What have you done?"

"Well I have… trained…"

"I guess that after you left, I didn't do so much, it wasn't the same without you." Li says as he looks at her.

"I guess it was the same for me." Asuka says as she looks away, hiding that she is slightly blushing.

"Well… if you don't mind, I'm really tiered and I would like to…"

"I get it." Asuka says and then gets up from the bed and walks to the door.

"Good night."

"Good night." Asuka says as she closes the door.

Asuka walks to the sofa and the TV.

"What did you talk about?" Mina asks as Asuka comes closer.

"Nothing."

"Really?" Mina asks, teasing Asuka.

"Nothing." She says irritated.

Night passes by, and it's a new day. Mina and Ayame takes on their shoes, puts on their backpacks and they leave to school. Li however slept longer than usual and is eating breakfast. He is eating leftovers from yesterday. A short while later he leaves for school. Today he is wearing black shoes, black pants, black fingerless gloves, a white sleeveless shirt, a violet jacket and a long white scarf. He puts on his backpack and opens the front door. He closes the door and starts to walk to school.

"YOU'RE AWESOME DUDE!" John says/screams as he jumps out from a bush.

Li gets scared at John's sudden move, so scared that in a matter of self defence Li hits John in stomach with a side kick as John jumps out from the bush. John lands on his back, back inside the bush.

"I'm sorry John." Li says as he helps John up.

"Its okay man, you're awesome." John says as he points at him.

"What are you talking about now?"

"You know, that you beat up the "Black Dragons"."

"Black Dragons?"

"They are a gang whom "Owns" the school. They clam to have the best martial artist on their side, both in and outside of school." John explains to Li as they walk to school.

"I see." Li says as he looks up in the sky.

"And you kicked their ass man. You rule." John says as he hits Li in the back and as they enter the school ground.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just…"

Li and John stops at the school gate, every other student stares at them.

"Dude, why are they staring at us?" John whispers to his friend.

"I don't know." Li whispers back.

They slowly start to walk towards the school.

"It's him." A female voice says.

"I heard that he beat up the Black Dragons." A male voice says.

"He's so cool." Another female voice says.

"Dude, they are talking about you. You are like a celebrity dude." John says to his friend.

"Yes it seems, but I am not sure I like it."

"Hey you." A male voice says.

A man steps out from the crowd. He has black shaved hair, and brown eyes. He wears beige pants, black shoes, a beige shirt and a dark green jacket.

"I am tiger style master Shin Fu. I have heard that you have beaten the Black Dragons. I want to test my skills against you."

"No I don't want to fight."

"Please." Shin says as he puts his right hand into his left palm and bows.

"Please fight me, in a battle of honor."

"…An honourable fight then." Li says as he gives his backpack to John.

"Thank you."

The crowd takes a few steps back so that Li and Shin can fight with a lot of space.

"Time to see if this guy got some skills." A guy says.

"He doesn't look so tough to me." Another guy says.

"I do have a request." Shin says.

"Yes?"

"I have studied your style of Wushu, and I know that you train animal styles as well. I would be honoured if you would fight me with only the animal style of Kung Fu Wushu."

"As you wish." Li says with a smile.

Li and Shin bows to each other. Then Shin gets into a tiger stance and Li gets into an eagle stance.

"It's like watching a random kung fu movie…" John says to himself.

Shin attacks Li with a tiger claw, Li blocks with his left hand and hits Shin on the side of the head with an eagle claw with his right hand. Shin takes a step backwards, he shakes his head and attacks again. Li blocks Shin's second tiger claw strike and avoids his third strike, then Li hits Shin in the stomach with an eagle claw and then with a leopard claw in Shin's chest. Shin takes a step backwards but attacks the same second with a low kick that Li avoids. Shin then attacks once again with a tiger claw but Li blocks it and hits Shin on the top of his head with a mantis strike. Shin attacks Li again but Li avoids it and hits Shin in the stomach with a double (both hands) tiger claw. Shin takes two steps back. Shin takes his right hand on his chest and looks at Li. Li gets into a dragon stance. The crowd doesn't say a word. Shin attacks again but before he could do his attack Li hits him in the stomach with a dragon palm. Shin falls backwards and lands son his back.

"Such speed…." A guy says.

"He really is skilled." A girl says.

"I have lost…" Shin says as he slowly gets up.

"…But thank you." Shin says as he puts his right hand into his left palm.

"You are welcome." Li says as he does the same and with a smile.

Shin walks away and another guy "steps inside the ring".

"Now I challenge you." The guy says as he points at Li.

"No I don't…"

But the guy attacks Li, he runs towards him and then he jumps high in the air, doing a muay thai knee strike in the air. Li does a high axe kick and kicks the guy's knee with such force that the guy falls forwards.

"I'm sorry." Li says as he lends a hand to help him up.

"He is so skilled." A girl says with a smile.

"He is so kind." Another girl says.

"He is so handsome." Another girl says.

The guys take a look at all the girls around whom are looking at Li, then the guys looks at Li.

"Damn this guy." A guy says.

"He takes all the chicks." Another guy says.

"Let's get this guy." Another guy says.

And then many guys run towards Li.

"Get him." One says as he runs towards Li.

Li avoids a tornado kick by one guy and then kicks another guy in the stomach. Two guys attacks Li with a series of kicks, he blocks them and then he hits one of them in the head with a fist and then continues to block the other guy's kicks. Li avoids the guy's high kick and sweeps him. The guy falls, landing on his back. As Li rises he does a spinning side kick, hitting the guy he recently hit in the head, kicking him in the stomach. The guy falls backwards. Then another guy attacks Li with a straight punch, Li avoids it and hits him in the head with a scorpion kick. Another guy attacks Li with a series of punches, Li blocks them all and hits the guy in the chest, the guy takes three steps backwards.

"Stop attacking me."

"This is awesome." John says as he films it.

At the same time a girl walks into the school ground, she is wearing dark blue jeans, a lighter blue jacket, a green yellow tank top, black shoes and red fingerless gloves. She has slightly longer than shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, she also wears a pink headband. She holds a brown bag in the right hand that is also over her right shoulder. She is Hitomi, a Japanese-German 17 year old. Her martial art is karate.

Next to Hitomi is Drin, he is an American, 18 years old and a boxer. He wears brown pants, black shoes and a white T-shirt. He holds a red and black jacket over his right shoulder. He has short blonde spiked upwards hair.

"So Drin, where did you go?"

"I went to Europe."

"I went to Tokyo. What did you…"

They both see the crowd.

"What is happening?" Hitomi asks as she steps trough the crowd.

Li does a jump spinning kick and hits a guy in the face. The guy falls to the ground.

"Stop attacking me…" Li says, almost in tears.

"He is so wonderful." Some of the girls say at the same time.

"Who wants to challenge the great Chinese Dragon Li Wenjie?" John says as he steps next to Li.

"John, what are you doing?" He whispers to his friend.

"Don't worry your doing great." John whispers back.

"What?."

"Isn't there anyone who wants to fight with Li?"

Hitomi takes a look at the ground, more than ten people are lying on the ground.

("This guy must be a really good fighter.") Hitomi thinks as she steps forward.

"I want to challenge you." Hitomi says as she gets into a fighting stance.

"No, I don't want to fight anymore. And I don't want to fight a girl."

"What?" Everyone asks.

John steps closer to Li.

"Why do you not want to fight a girl dude? Are you afraid to get humiliated?" John whispers into his ear.

"It is not nice to hit girls." Li says with a smile.

And almost every girl starts to slightly blush.

"And therefore I cannot fight you." Li says with a smile to Hitomi.

He then bows to her, the Chinese way (the Chinese way means: right fist into his left palm and bow. So I don't have to right that every time…).

"Have a nice day." Li says and walks away.

"Dude what are you doing?" John asks his friend as he walks next to him.

Li just smiles to his friend, then both of them walk inside the school. The crowd is just silent.

A short while later Drin walks in a corridor to his classroom. He is about to step inside buy he sees Asuka Kazama standing by a desk and talking to her friends, Drin quickly "hides" behind the wall.

"There she is. She is even cuter than I remember." Drin says as he holds one hand at his heart.

He then takes one more look at Asuka.

"Today I'll do it. I'll confess my love."

In Drin's vision:

"Asuka Kazama." Drin says as he takes her hand.

"Yes?" She says as she blushes and as she looks into his eyes.

"I have always…" Drin says as he looks into her eyes.

"Loved you."

She looks at him for a second.

"I love you." She says and then she kisses him.

End of vision:

"I can't wait." Drin says with tears in his eyes.

Darin then walks inside, looking at Asuka. She looks back, she smiles. Then she runs towards him. He smiles and runs towards her, slightly blushing. Both of them open their arms.

("I can't believe it.") Drin thinks.

"There you are." Asuka says with a smile.

"Asuka." Drin says with a smile.

Then Asuka wraps her arms around Li.

"What?" Drin says with his mouth open and as he looks at Li and Asuka.

"Um…Hi… Asuka."

"I'm so proud of you." Asuka says with a big smile and as she lets go of Li.

"What did I do?" Li asks confused.

"Who?... Who is that guy?" Drin asks as he points at Li.

"That's Li, Asuka's childhood friend." John says.

"What?" Drin says with tears in his eyes and as he looks at John.

"Welcome back Drin." John says.

Li and Asuka take their seats.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asuka says with a big smile.

"Tell you what?"

"That you beat up the Black Dragons." Asuka says with a smile and as she looks into his eyes.

"But I…"

Then Mina takes a seat behind Asuka and Li.

"And we saw you trough the window when you fought recently." Mina says with a smile.

"That was a misunderstanding…."

"You were awesome." Both of the girls say at the same time with a smile.

"But…" Li says but gets interrupted as the teacher walks inside.

"Take your seats."

All the students take their seats.

"Before we start I just want to remind everyone that the tournament will begin the 15th of November and that all the teams are prepared for a hard competition."

"Tournament? Teams?" Li says to himself.

John takes his hand up in the air.

"Yes John?"

"Li recently arrived, why don't you tell him about it?"

"Oh yea, thanks for reminding me. The tournament is a fighting tournament where everyone who wants can compete. But you must be in a team of 3."

"I see." Li says.

"Teacher, as my team is one man short, can't Li join my team."

"Of course. Li, you are in John's team."

"…Okay…" Li says, not really wanting to be in a tournament to begin with.

John gives Li a thump up. Li just smiles to John. As the lesson goes by it soon gets time for lunch. Li, Asuka, Mina and John enter the dinning room.

"What will we have today?" Li asks as he takes a tray.

"I think its soap." John says as takes a look.

And soap it is. Tomato soap in fact. Shortly they all have taken food and walks towards the tables.

"Where should we sit?" Li asks his friends.

"Here." John says as he takes a seat at a round table.

They all puts their trays at the table and takes their seats except for Li who walks away to take tea into his cup. At a nearby table is Lili. She looks at Li.

"Strong, skilled, kind and handsome. He has potential." Lili says, mostly to herself but also to her friends.

"You mean Li?" A female friend of Lili says as she looks at Li as well.

"He is cute." She says to Lili.

"I heard he fought the Black Dragons. He must be good." A male friend of Lili says.

"He is." Lili says and gets up from her seat, walking towards Li.

Li is about to take a seat when…

"Li." Lili says with a smile.

Li turns around, he smiles at Lili. John smiles as well. Mina and Asuka don't smile.

"Hi Lili." Li says with a smile and as he puts his cup at the table, still standing.

"Why don't you come and seat at our table?" Lili asks.

"No thanks, but you are welcome to seat with us."

"Yea." John says with a smile.

Asuka and Mina just shake their heads.

"No thanks." Lili says as she looks at Mina and Asuka.

"Li?" Lili says as she looks into his eyes.

"Yes?"

Asuka and Mina doesn't like where this is going.

"Would you like to… go out with me?" Lili says as she gets closer to him.

John spits out the water he just drank and he starts to chough. Asuka and Mina get a look on their faces that could kill, looking at Lili.

"Go out with you… where?" Li asks slightly confused.

John slaps himself in the forehead. Lili giggles at Li's comment.

"You're so cute." Lili says with a smile and then she kisses him on the cheek.

Asuka and Mina gets angry, they look like they will kill Lili right now. Asuka slowly stretches her hand towards the spoon, planning to use it as a knife. John moves away.

"Meet me at the roof top in ten minutes." Lili whisper into his ear.

"…Okay…" Li says, blushing.

"Bye." Lili says as she walks away.

Li takes a seat.

"Why is it the idiot that gets all the girls?" John asks as he looks at Li.

Li, Mina and Asuka looks at him.

"I don't like her." Asuka says as she begins eating her soap.

"Why?" Li asks as he begins eating as well.

"Because she always wants to beat me in everything. She always wants to be more popular than me and now she tries to steal my b…" Asuka stops herself, blushing as she does so.

"Your what?" Mina asks.

"Yea, your what?" John asks, teasing her.

"My best friend." Asuka says, still blushing.

"Don't worry, that will never happen." Li says with a smile and then he starts to eat his soap again.

"Hey Li, we should visit our team captain before the next lesion." John says, trying to change the subject.

"Yea sure." Li says with a smile.

They shortly leave their seats and walks out to the corridor. On their way they meet Hitomi.

"Hitomi." Mina says with a smile and as she hugs her.

"Hi Mina." Hitomi says as she hugs her back.

"Welcome back Hitomi." Asuka says and she hugs her.

"Thanks." Hitomi says as she hugs her back.

"Hi." John says with a smile.

"Hi John."

Li smiles but he doesn't say anything. Asuka then steps next to Li.

"This is Li." Asuka says, introducing him.

"You're that guy." Hitomi says.

"Nice to meet you Hitomi." Li says as he bows to her the Chinese way

Hitomi is about to say something but the principal arrives.

"Welcome back Hitomi." He says.

"Thanks." Hitomi says with a smile.

"But I have some bad news."

"What?" Hitomi says as she and the others take a step closer.

"Your dorm has had an accident and has to be repaired."

"For how long?" Hitomi asks.

"About one moth or so. I'm sorry."

"She could stay at my dorm." Li says with a smile.

Hitomi turns around to face Li.

"What?" Hitomi, Asuka and Mina say at the same time.

"Dude, what are you thinking?" John asks his friend.

"Yea, she could have my room. I can sleep in the kitchen or outside. I don't mind." Li says with a smile.

"Or dude, you can sleep in my dorm." John says as he points at himself.

"Your room is already full." Mina says as she looks at John.

"I am sure that…" John says with an "evil" smile and as he looks at the girls.

"… That Lili wouldn't mind if he slept in her…"

Asuka hits him in the face. John falls on his back. Hitomi giggles.

"It was a joke…" John says as he gets up.

"Li, are you really…"

"As I said, I could sleep in the kitchen." Li says with a smile to the principal.

"I'm glad it all worked out in the end. Bye." He says as he walks away.

"Bye." Everyone says.

Suddenly Hitomi hugs Li.

"Thank you." She says with a smile, still hugging him.

"It was nothing." Li says as Hitomi lets go of him.

Then the girls start to walk away.

"See you later." The girls say and then they leave.

"Dude." John says to his friend who stands next to him.

"Yea?"

"I'm so jealous of you."

Li giggles.

"Let's go and meet the other guy in our team." Li says to his friend and as he starts to walk away.

"Yea, he is also our team captain."

After few minutes, the exit the red house.

"He lives in the yellow house?" Li asks his friend.

"Yea, he is a second year student."

"I see."

After few minutes they stand in front of a door on the second floor. John knocks at the door but no answer.

"Maybe he isn't here right now." John says.

"Knock again." Li suggests.

John knocks again yet again no answer. Then John tries to open the door, it is open. John walks slowly inside.

"John, we can't just…"

"Come on, maybe he is inside."

"I guess." Li says as he walks inside, closing the door behind him.

There are cloths everywhere on the floor. There is also food at the floor, such as the half eaten pizza.

"He sure has… clean room…" Li says as he looks at the floor.

John and Li walks further inside the apartment. Then they see a guy lying in a sofa. He seems to be asleep.

The guy is Lan Jiu, an 18 year old Chinese. He wears black jeans, brown souse and an open black shirt with nothing under it. He has black hair that is slightly longer than shoulder length and he has brown eyes.

On the floor close to the sofa (just on floor as well) are many empathy cans. Lan is also holding on his right hand, even thou he seems to be asleep.

"Hey Lan, wake up." John says.

Lan slowly opens his eyes, then he sits up in the sofa.

"Hi John. How's that?" Lan asks as he points at Li.

"My name is Li Wenjie, nice to meet you." Li says as he makes a Chinese bow to him.

"He is in our team." John says with a smile, knowing that Li is very skilled.

"Welcome to our team Chinese brother, I'm Lan Jiu." Lan says a he stretches out his hand.

Li shakes it and both of them smile.

"John, give me a beer." Lan says as he stretches his arms while he gets up from the sofa.

"You sure like to drink." John says to himself as he walks to the refrigerator.

"You must be a master of Zui Quan, am I right?" Li says as Lan rises.

"You bet." Lan says as he catches a can that John throws to him.

"His style is Drunken Fist." John says as he walks up to them.

"That's what I just said, Zui Quan."

"…Right… Anyway, what do say about training for the tournament Lan?" John asks while he picks his ear.

"Let's meet someday, in the gym… And train…" The leader of the group says.

"How about tomorrow?" John asks as he claps his hands (once) and then points at both Li and Lan.

"What about tomorrow?" Lan asks as he looks at John.

"We train… At the gym." John says as he looks at Lan.

"What gym?" Lan asks as he looks at John, blinking many times as he has trouble seeing John.

"Here, at the school."

"What school?"

John is about to say something…

"Sorry guys, I have to go." Li says as he walks towards the door.

"Where?" John asks as he looks at Li.

"I am going to met Lili." Li says as he opens the door.

"Lili?" Lan asks surprised.

"Yea."

"Who's Lili?" Lan says as he points at Li.

As John begins to explain to Lan Li closes the door behind him and walks to the roof top at the red house. As he opens the door he sees that Lili stands by the fence. She looks down at the school ground.

"There you are." Lili says as she turns around to look at him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Li asks with a smile.

"I'd like to ask you something." Lili says as she walks closer to him, her hair blowing in the wind.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Lili asks with a smile and as she looks into his eyes.

"Boyfriend?" Li asks as he blushes.

"Yea, my boyfriend."

Li takes a step backwards. Lili gets slightly confused.

"I'm sorry Lili, but I am not looking for a girlfriend right now."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, have a nice day." Li says as he bows to her.

Li then turns around and leaves, closing the door behind him.

"He…Rejected me… ME!" Lili says as she gets angry.

"I have never been rejected before, I whom has everything a guy wants." Lili says as she begins to walk in a circle.

"I know, I'll win him over with my female charm." Lili says to herself with a smile.

Meanwhile…

"What should I do…?" Li asks himself as he scratches the back of his head.

Then Li walks into someone. It's Joey. He spills soda over his brown shirt with a black stripe in the middle.

"Who is the…" Joey says as he turns around.

"…Oh…It's you…" Joey says as he takes a step back.

"I'm sorry." Li says.

"No, it was my fault."

"But I was the one who…"

"You hear that Frankie? I walk into this guy and he apologises." Joey says as he looks at Frankie and points at Li.

"A heart of gold." Frankie says.

"But…What about your shirt?" Li asks as he points at Joey.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more like it." Joey says as he smiles towards Li.

Then a guy walks past them, wearing exactly the same shirt as Joey but it is green instead of brown.

"Hey you." Joey says as he points at the guy.

The guy turns his head to look at Joey, still walking slowly.

"Shirt. Come on." Joey says as he still points at him and starts to walk towards him.

The guy starts to walk faster, with Joey and Frankie after him.

"…But…How…?" Li asks himself in confusion.

Li shakes his head and decides not to think about it. As he walks in the corridor he sees someone in the classroom. Li steps inside. It's Irwandi. He sits on one of the middle seats and looks like he's reading a book.

"Good day Irwandi." Li says as he walks up to him.

"Good day Li." Irwandi says as he looks up.

"What are you doing?" Li asks as he takes a seat.

"Reading a book."

"What book?"

"Science."

"I see, if I may ask…"

Meanwhile… In the dorms…

"Welcome inside Hitomi." Asuka says with a smile and as she opens the door.

"It looks nice." Hitomi says as she puts down two bags at the floor.

"It seems bigger than my last dorm."

"We are going to have so much fun tonight." Mina says as she hugs Hitomi.

"Yea…Hey, what's that?" Hitomi asks as she points at a box.

"I don't know." Asuka says as she walks over to it.

"Hey, there's a note on it." Mina says as she notices the note.

Asuka picks it up and starts to read it.

"To my Li Wenjie."

The others look confused.

"Let's open it." Mina says as she starts to open the box.

"What the…?" Asuka says as she sees what's inside.

In the box are many red roses and a white piece of paper with a pink heart on.

"What the hell…" Mina says.

Hitomi starts to giggle.

"What?" Asuka asks as she turns around.

"Looks like someone has s crush on Li." Hitomi says with a smile.

Both Asuka and Mina look away as they slightly start to blush. Then the front door opens again. Inside walks Li, Irwandi and John.

"Dude I'm telling you…" John says as he talks to Li.

"Hello again." Li says as he looks at Hitomi with a smile.

"Hi." Hitomi says back to him with a smile.

"Hello Hitomi, welcome back." Irwandi says with a smile.

"Thanks Irwandi."

"Um… Why is there a box fuelled with roses…" John asks as he points at the box.

"It's for Li." Asuka says as she crosses her arms, slightly annoyed.

"For me?" Li asks confused and as he points at himself.

"There's even a heart on a piece of paper." Irwandi says as he notices the paper.

"Pick it up and read it." John says interested.

"It doesn't say anything besides it's for Li." Asuka says crossing her arms, looking slightly angry at Li.

Li starts to blush. He tries to hide it but al of them sees it.

"Li, who send you this?" Mina asks slightly annoyed as well.

"I…don't know." Li says as he tries to hide his face.

"What do you mean "you don't know"?" Asuka says, rising her voice just a little bit.

"I don't know." Li says while John takes a step backwards as he gets scared.

"I sense a bad aura here." John whispers to his friend.

Then Li takes of his long scarf and puts it on a shelf. Suddenly someone knocks on the door. It's a middle aged man with gray cloths and a gray cap. He looks like a delivery boy, and he probably is as he holds another box.

"I've got a package here for Li." The delivery man says he looks at them.

"I am Li." Li says as he looks at the delivery man.

"You? You are one lucky fellow." The delivery man says as he puts down the box next to Li, and then he leaves.

John (without asking Li for promotion to) opens the box. And just like the other one it's full with roses. Both Mina and Asuka looks first at the flowers and then at Li, angrily.

"I think we should get out of here." Irwandi whispers to his two friends.

"Agreed." John says as he walks out with his friends behind him.

Li follows John and Irwandi out, closing the door behind him.

"Anyway, I'll show you…" Mina says as she leads Hitomi further inside the dorm.

Meanwhile Li and the others walk back into the school (red house).

"Dude, you're so lucky. So who is the girl?"" John asks Li with a smile.

"I don't know." Li says, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, you can tell me man." John says as he puts his right arm on Li's left shoulder.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Irwandi says.

"But I don't know." Li says as he looks at Irwandi.

Suddenly Irwandi takes a step behind Li as he sees Joey and Frankie standing outside. They wear the same cloths as before except that Joey's shirt is green instead of brown…

"Yo Li." Joey says to Li with a smile as Li opens the front door.

"…Yo…" Li says to Joey, slightly confused.

Li opens the door and his two friends follows him inside.

"What was that about?" John asks Li.

"I have no idea." Li answers back.

"I just thought of something that I have to do. See you later." Irwandi says with a smile and walks away.

"See ya." Li and John say at the same time.

"Shall we go to the classroom and…" Li says as he points at the direction to his next class.

"Hell no, let's go to the "hang out room"." John says as he points at the other direction and starts to walk away.

"The "hang out room"?" Li asks as he follows John.

"Yea you know a room with a big sofa, a soda machine, a pool table…and shit. A room where we just hang out."

"Okay." Li says with a smile as he follows John.

In short they arrive at the "hang out room".

"That's weird. No one's here." John says as he closes the door after Li has entered.

"Wow, what a nice room." Li says as he looks around.

In the big room is a long dark blue sofa next to one wall, two round tables with eight chairs, a pool table and more accessories (including a soda machine).

"Let's play some pool." Li says as he walks over to the pool table.

"Sure, I'll just get a Fanta." John says as he walks over to the soda machine.

"Damn."

"What?" Li asks as he puts on the balls on the table.

"It's still broke." John says as he kicks it.

"It won't get better if you kick it." Li says, slightly laughing.

"I'll be back in a short while, I'll just go and get a Fanta." John says as he opens the door.

"Okay." Li says as he hears the door close.

Li continues to put all the balls at the table and into the triangle. Then he hears the door open again so he turns around.

"Okay John…" Li says as he turns around.

But it is not John who stands in front of him, instead it's Lili.

"Hello Li." Lili says as she closes the door.

"Hi Lili." Li says with a smile.

Lili starts to walk to Li, standing in front of him.

"Did you like the flowers Lianje?" Lili says, standing with one hand on her waist (sexy).

Immediately Li starts to blush.

"So it was you…They were nice." Li says as he tries to look away.

"I'm glad my Lianje liked them." Lili says as she puts one of her hands on Li's chest.

Li starts to blush more.

"Do I make you nervous?" Lili says.

Then Li feels her breasts touching his chest and he starts to blush more. Suddenly he grabs her shoulders and pulls her away from him.

"Stop this…You shouldn't give away your body…you must treasure it." Li says as he looks down at the floor, then he lets go of her.

She is silent for few seconds and he continues to looks down.

"Lianje."

Li slowly looks up. Suddenly Lili wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Her eyes closed while his shuts open. He is completely still (shocked) and doesn't know what to do. But slowly, so slowly he doesn't resist it. The feeling of her lips touching his… makes him feel like he flies. Closing his eyes, slowly he starts to kiss her back…

Meanwhile…

John has get his Fanta and is walking back to the "hang out room". He hasn't opened the Fanta yet. While he walks down the corridor he sings to himself.

"Hoo." He says as he points to the left.

"Haa," He says as he points to the right."

"I love Fanta." John says as he opens the Fanta and starts to drink it, then he opens the door…

"Hey Li yoooooooou…" John says and then stares at them.

Li and Lili however, are to busy to notice him. John stares at them and points at them, shaking. He is trying to say something but can't bring himself to do so. He slowly turns around and closes the door after him, still having the same expiration for few seconds.

Suddenly Asuka, Mina and Hitomi walks slowly down the corridor. As they notice John they walk over to him.

"Hey John, where's Li." Asuka asks with a smile.

John (having his mouth open) is unable to say something, he just points at the door.

"Is he in here?" Asuka asks as she is about to open the door.

"NOOOOOO!" John says as he stops her.

"What the?" Asuka says as she takes a step back (John covers the door).

"Your acting weird…well weirder than usual John." Mina says, suspecting something.

"Are you hiding something?" Hitomi asks curious.

"No…And Li is not inside this room." John says as he shakes his room.

"Then where is he?" Asuka asks as she crosses her arms.

"Classroom."

"Classroom? But class doesn't start in like a half hour or so." Mina says, putting her hands on her waist.

"Yea but…he felt he had to study to…to catch up to the others… in class… you know…" John says as he starts too sweet.

"I guess that makes sense." Asuka says as she puts her hands on her waist.

"Anyway…lets play some pool." Mina says with a smile as she crosses her arms.

"No you can't do that." John says as he waves his hands in the air.

"Why not?" Hitomi says as she as well crosses her arms.

"Because…"

"You are hiding something aren't you?" Asuka asks as she steps a little closer.

"No…It's just that… I heard that Lili is going to visit Li in the classroom…Now that he is alone and…"

John didn't get a chance to say more before Asuka walks away with her two friends after her, giggling.

"That was close…" John says as he takes a seat on the floor.

Meanwhile.

She kisses him, he kisses back. Lili starts to lead him to the sofa, Li however just continues to kiss her. Suddenly Li falls backwards with Lili falling on top of him yet their lips still touching. She starts to kiss him deeply and he starts to put his arms around her. Suddenly Li opens his eyes and shoves her away (kindly) and sits up.

"No…We shouldn't do that… We barley know each other…"

Lili is about to say something when Li interrupts her.

"But…that was the most wonderful feeling I've ever had…" Li says with a smile.

Lili slowly starts to smile as well. Li gets up and walks towards the door.

"But I'd like to know you more before we…" Li stoops himself, blushing as he does so.

"Let's start at being friends." Li says with a smile.

Lili doesn't say anything, she just smiles back. Then Li walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"DUDE!" John says.

"Hi John." Li says as he takes a step backwards.

"You kissed Lili…I can't believe it…how was it?"

Li looks down at the floor, smiling.

"Wonderful."

"You son of a bitch…" John says, almost crying.

Then John shakes his head.

"Anyway, what happened?"

"Nothing." Li says as he starts to walk away.

"Nothing?" John asks as he follows him, drinking the last of the Fanta.

"I stopped her."

"You stooped her? Are you gay?"

"No, I just think we should start of as friends and then…" Li says as he looks at John.

"Oh my god, you really are gay." John interrupts him.

"No, it is the honourable thing to do." Li says as he opens the door (one of the exists).

"I guess."

As they walk out a man sitting on a bench sees them. He wears black pants, black shoes, a black sleeveless shirt under a open silver jacket and black fingerless gloves. His eyes are brown and his hair is a little longer than shoulder length, the lower part of his hair is white while the upper part is black.

As Li and John walks close to him he suddenly attacks them (surprise attack) with a tornado kick with his left leg. But both John and Li are able to doge it (by walking backwards) thou surprised. But as he lands on his left leg he does a side kick with his right leg and hits John in the stomach so hard that he falls backwards and lands on his back.

The guy then attacks Li with a low kick (right leg) but before he hits Li's leg he suddenly changes and kicks towards Li's head instead. Li blocks it with his arm but then the guy does a spinning side kick (left leg) and hits Li in the stomach. Li takes three steps back. John looks at the guy.

"It's… Silver Dragon…"

End of chapter 3.


End file.
